1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pyrene-ring-containing olefin compound which is useful as an organic photoconductive material and a material for use in the field of electronics, an intermediate for synthesizing the olefin compound, which is a pyrenyl methyl phosphonic acid ester derivative, and a method of synthesizing the olefin compound.
2. Background of Discussion
Wittig reaction is well known as a conventional method of synthesizing olefin compounds. This reaction provides olefin compounds by the reaction between phosphonium ylide and carbonyl compounds. More specifically, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 44 2231 (1971) and 45 875 (1972) describe a Wittig reaction utilizing pyrenyl methyl triphenylphosphonium bromide, which provides olefin compounds which are related to the olefin compound according to the present invention. This reaction is excellent in the production of the olefin compounds. However, the olefin compound obtained by this reaction is a mixture of cis- and trans-olefin compounds, so that it has the shortcomings that the reactivity of those olefin compounds with certain ketones is low and that it is difficult to eliminate phosphine oxide produced as a side product in an amount equimolar to that of the olefin compound produced.